Mad With Money
by xJesseex
Summary: When Mario and Luigi win the Mushroom Lottery, what will they spend their money on? Also, are there villains wanting to STEAL that cash? Find out what happens in this exciting new comedy! Read and review or I WILL stop writing. Chapter 3 is up! Come read!
1. The Winning Ticket

Note: Hey everyone

Note: Hey everyone! This is another story of mine. The first chapter is short because it's just used as a kind of "Mise en scene" or rather "Introduction". Me continuing this story depends on **YOU** reviewing it. For **EVERYONE **who reads it, post at least one review, even if you don't like it. Just **review, review and review!**

**-**Jessy

**Mad With Money**

**1. The Winning Ticket**

"And the lucky numbers are…" the announcers voice echoed throughout the house. "1… 3… 1… and 9!"

"Aw, man!"

Mario sat there, watching his ticket as if it would magically turn into the winning one.

"So, bro, did you win this time?" asked his always-curious brother, Luigi.

"No… the last digit didn't match…" he announced, sadly.

"Lemme see that…" Luigi snatched the ticket out of Mario's hands. He began to read it.

"1, 3, 1 and "6"? Bro… your ticket's upside down!"

Luigi flipped it back, only to reveal "1, 3, 1 and 9"! Mario… won the lottery!

"You won? You won! WOOOHOOO!!" shouted his brother. "We're rich, WE'RE RICH!"

The plumbers began to dance around, attracting everyone's attention. Toads came running towards the brother's house, curious.

"What happened? Is anyone hurt?" asked one of them.

"No, we won the Mushroom Lottery! YAHOOO!" replied Mario.

"WOAH! How much did you guys win?"

"We won 9-"

"Mario? Luigi?"

Princess Peach arrived in a royal chariot.

"What's all this?"

"We won the lottery! We're rich, now!" shouted Luigi.

"Wow! That's great!" she replied. "What are you gonna do with all that cash?"

"Hmm… I think I have an idea… LET'S BUY ICE CREAM!" shouted Mario.

"…Ice… Cre-Cream? That's all?" the princess mumbled.

"Well what did you expect? We weren't gonna buy a _mansion_! I mean, who wants that?" said Luigi.

"**Everyone!** Everyone want a mansion! Mario, Luigi… when you're rich, you spend your money on _good_ things… not **ice cream!**" the princess replied.

"Tell us more about these "_good_" things…"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. Shopping Spree

Mad With Money

**Mad With Money**

**2. Shopping Spree**

"Well, let's go!" said Peach, a bit more excited than Mario and his brother were.

The trio headed to the Coconut Mall and redeemed their winning ticket. The cashier handed them a large check, so they can spend their money knowing that their earnings will pay off for anything they buy. They headed to the nearest Real-Estate shop.

"Hello, sir. We would be interested in buying a house of high value, a prestigious edifice with lots of rooms." announced the princess.

"Umm, Peach… don't you mean a mansion?" questioned Mario.

She simply replied: "Ugh…!".

"Well, we have a few for sale… Would you please follow me ma'am?" asked the agent.

"Yes, sir!"

As Peach walked away with the man, she glanced back at the Mario Bros. and gave them a cold stare. She added:

"And **DON'T **spend **ANY** money!"

The brothers shivered and awaited the woman's return. It was a long, boring wait. What to do to kill time?

Luigi glanced around, staring at the windows in the boutiques, his eyes glittering when he sees something he likes.

"Oh! Mario, look at that!" he shouted.

"I know, isn't she cute?" he replied.

"Not the girl, you doofus! The restaurant!"

"Oh! What? Ah, yea! I see it!"

They noticed "Chez Toad", an expensive, sophisticated restaurant where they serve… Mushrooms…

"Well, I'm sure Peach won't mind…" Mario whispered.

They rushed out of the shop at full speed, heading towards the fancy eatery.

"Table for two, please!" asked the two plumbers to the Toad.

"Alright, follow me." answered the mushroom-topped waiter.

**MEANWHILE…**

"And the grand prize winners of the Mushroom Lottery are Mr. Mario and Mr. Luigi of the Mushroom Kingdom!" the announcer's voice echoed throughout yet **another** home. "The brothers won a sum of 90—"

"Preposterous! I don't believe it! It must be some other guys named Mario and Luigi… Yes, that's right…" the giant mumbled to himself.

"But, my lord, what are the odds? Those two guys on the T.V. are both plumbers, and so are **our** Mario and Luigi. I don't think there are two pairs of brothers alike…"

"Shut your yapper, Kammy, you old hag! If the announcer is right… They interviewed Peach… and she said they were going on a shopping spree. The biggest place to shop in the Mushroom Kingdom is… The Coconut Mall! Kammy, that's where we're going! And if **Peach **was interviewed… she must be with them! Hurry you darn Magikoopa!"

"Yes, my lord!"

Kammy Koopa and the Koopa King himself, Bowser, exited their hidden domain and headed towards the Coconut Mall, in search of Mario and his amazing new fortune.

**BACK AT THE MALL…**

"Ugh… I'm stuffed!"

"I think I ate a Poison Shroom!"

Mario and Luigi sat at their table in "Chez Toad", their bellies full of delightful mushrooms, their favorite food, of course!

"**Mario, Luigi?!"**

Peach shouted as she entered the restaurant, with many heads turning her way.

"What are you two doing here? I told you to stay put and not spend any money! I spent a lot of time picking out a lovely home for you both!" she exclaimed.

--

Was it but a simple stroke of luck that gave Mario the winning ticket, or is there a twist in this story? Eh, it's probably just luck!

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. Going Mad

Mad With Money

**Mad With Money**

**3. Going Mad**

"Ugghh! I am so flustered! How can you two just go out and eat without me, when I clearly told you to stay **over there!**" shouted the angry Princess Peach.

"But… we were hungry!" "And you're not our mom!" shouted the brothers.

The moment Mario said "You're not our mom", Peach's jaw dropped.

"That's it! I'm finished with you! I'm turning right back around and going to my castle!" exclaimed Peach.

Suddenly, right when she turned around, Bowser leaped down from the second floor to end up in front of our princess.

"Princess Peach! I finally found you! You're coming with me!" he said.

"Well… Bowser… I don't know what you're doing here, but…"

Peach looked back at the Mario Bros., who were paying close attention.

"They aren't even coming to save me!" she thought to herself.

"Bowser, I'm going with you!"

"**WHA?!" **shouted the Koopa King.

Mario and Luigi were utterly shocked. To Peach, the look on their face was priceless. Peach was suddenly bombarded with questions.

"What? Why?" "No, Peach, don't go! Why are you going?" "Are you crazy, princess?"

"I'm staying with Bowser until you two give me a sincere apology!" announced the girl, as she headed towards Bowser's Koopa Clown vehicle.

At that very moment, the man from the Real-Estate shop came running towards Mario and Luigi.

"I expect a payment, my good sirs. You are both very lucky to have a helpful woman like that around, she already bought the home and said that you would pay it." he said.

"Darn her!" shouted Luigi.

"Sir, I believe it was a mistake. We aren't interested in buying the house. Thank you." said Mario as he walked out of "Chez Toad" with Luigi.

"We can't spend any money anymore! We have to save the rest of it! We blew around 100,000 on that meal, so we only have 92-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Bro, you can't go around talking like that in public, we can get mugged!" exclaimed Luigi. "We gotta find a way to get Peach back, or else we won't be spending **ANY** of our money wisely!"

"Great idea, bro!" shouted Mario. "But how do we get her back?" he asked.

**MEANWHILE, AT BOWSER'S LAIR…**

"Well, Peach… Umm…" mumbled Bowser.

"I don't like you." she replied.

"Wha?! Then why did you agree to come?" he questioned.

"Because of Mario and Luigi! Those two cretins left me alone in some small Real-Estate shop for hours, while they were chowing down on a bunch of mushrooms, when I clearly told them to stay put!" said Princess Peach.

"So… You're just waiting for an-"

**BACK AT THE COCONUT MALL…**

**(The location is now switching between dialogues).**

"-apology! She's just waiting for us to apologize, and we're waiting for her to-" said Luigi.

"-crack! They're just waiting for me to change my mind and come back to them. They wanna have **everything!**" shouted Peach.

"When she cracks, we'll get her back so we can start spending money on good stuff again! But there's no way we can crack-"

"-first! Once they do, you'll get your apology, and you can go spend time with them again!" said Bowser.

"Hmm… I don't know about this…" said Mario.

"Trust me, bro! It's in the bag!" replied his brother, as they headed home.

**AT BOWSER'S LAIR…**

"Thank you, Bowser. That was very helpful advice. Goodnight." said Peach.

"No problem!" answered the beast, as he though to himself:

"Why the heck did I do that? If they crack first, they will apologize! And if they apologize, Peach will live happily ever after with them… **AGAIN!** I have to do everything I can to make Peach go absolutely **NUTS! **I've kidnapped her enough times to know that she's a girl who needs attention… and if they don't say sorry, she'll go crazy! Yea… That's the perfect plan! Bowser, you've done it again! Gwa ha ha!"

**END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
